


First Christmas

by Rini, Saklani



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rini/pseuds/Rini, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saklani/pseuds/Saklani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan helps Alec celebrate his first real Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Christmas

Alec hauled the Christmas tree down the sidewalk. The walk home had been a long trek, but he could not take the tree on his bike. He stopped in front of Logan's _his_ home and took a breath, hoping Logan didn't mind him bringing a tree home. Carrying the tree inside, Alec took the elevator up and let himself in the front door. "Logan, I'm back... and I've got a tree!" Alec called, closing the door behind him.

Logan looked up from his computer and wheeled himself over to Alec. "A tree?" He stared at the medium-sized, scraggly conifer in Alec's hand. He looked up at Alec, opening his mouth to tell him what a goofy-looking tree he’d dragged home, but stopped at the childish happiness in Alec's expression. "That's an awesome tree, Alec."

"Yeah? I'm sorry I didn't wait to ask you, but the guys were going to throw it away." Alec frowned at the thought and then picked the tree back up. "Where can I put it? I'll need to get stuff for it."

"Well, you know, somewhere I have a bunch of old my family's Christmas decorations, including a stand, lights and ornaments." Logan wheeled himself down the hall, trying to remember what closet they were tucked in. "And the tree can go right in the living room."

"It can?" Alec beamed at Logan and leaned the tree against the wall in the living room. He moved down the hall to follow Logan and carry the decorations. "Thanks, Logan, I've never had a Christmas before."

Logan clamped down on a wave of sadness. He would give Alec his first Christmas. "They taught you about it at Manticore?" he asked, turning his chair so he could face Alec.

Alec nodded. "Yeah, so we knew about it for our assignments. I even had stories to tell about my family and past Christmases." He shrugged and gestured at the closet. "You wouldn't mind my using your family's decorations?"

Logan shut his eyes and wished he could line all of Manticore in front of a wall and mow them down. Taking a few deep breaths, he looked back at Alec. "You're part of my family now, Alec. Who better to use them?" He began to roll backward down the hall again, stopping in front of a closet. "I think they're on the top shelf in here."

Reaching up, Alec pulled several boxes down from the top shelves. "These?" He crouched next to them and smiled at Logan, the excitement of a Christmas tree thrumming through him.

Logan reached for a box and cracked it open. He smiled and pulled out a box of Shiney Bright ornaments. "I remember these," he breathed with a little sigh. "They've been in my family since right after World War II." He lifted out one of the bright bulbs.

"Really?" Alec pulled his hands back from the boxes. "They’re heirlooms, Logan. I wouldn't want something to happen to them. I can just get some cheap things tomorrow."

Logan shook his head and put the bulb away carefully, smiling at Alec. "I don't want to use some cheap things, Alec. If we're going to have Christmas, we're going to do it right. And traditional family ornaments are a must." He gestured toward the boxes. "Will you carry them?"

Alec nodded. "Of course." He grabbed the three boxes and hefted them easily, leading the way back to the living room. The sight of the tree leaning against the wall made Alec smile brightly again. His very first tree.

Logan fished a heavy metal stand out of the very bottom of the closet and wheeled into the living room. "This is what we use to hold the tree up and keep it hydrated. The base isn't very thick, so we shouldn’t have to chop off much of the bottom. Just a little to hit the fresh xylem, so the tree can absorb the water." He set the metal stand down with a little grunt. "I have a saw somewhere, too."

"Okay, tell me where and I'll get it. Or should I bring the tree to the saw?" Alec looked around the living room. "This is going to make a mess, Logan." He vowed to be certain that the living room was cleaner after they took down the tree again.

Logan scoffed and waved a hand. "Of course it'll make a mess. That's part of the fun, too." He wheeled toward the kitchen. "I think the saw's in the toolbox under the sink. I'll get it while you move the tree on its side so we can cut the bottom."

Alec watched Logan wheel away, a heated look flashing through his eyes, before he turned his attention back to the tree. He laid it on the floor, rolling it slightly to protect the needles and give himself a better angle for the trunk.

Logan wheeled back with a small saw. "This is the best I have. Can you make it work?" He grinned teasingly at the transgenic. 

"I'm sure I can." Alec smiled up at Logan from his spot on the floor. He took the saw and then measured an inch or so from the bottom. "That far enough? Should I go higher?"

"That should work," Logan said. He began to open the assorted boxes of Christmas treasures, murmuring to himself each time he pulled out something that reminded him of a childhood memory. He did a lot of murmuring. Finally. he found a pair of socks that made him smile. "Here they are. We'll have to hang them for Santa to fill."

Alec blinked at Logan and laughed. "Santa?" He sawed off the end of the tree, laid the saw aside and reached for the tree stand. "I just screw these into the tree once it's in the base, right?" Fitting the stand on the end of the trunk, Alec moved it around until it sat flush.

"Santa," Logan said firmly. He watched Alec set up the tree and grinned. "You didn't need me to answer the question. Now, we need to fill the base with some water. And then we can do the lights." Logan pulled out some brightly colors strings of Christmas lights. "These blink, if I remember correctly. Always loved blinky bulbs."

"Certain things just make sense, but I want you to tell me if there's something I'm doing wrong." Alec stood and dropped a hand on Logan's shoulder. "I'll be back with some water." He took his time walking into the kitchen and filling a large pot with water. Christmas -with Logan- was going to be something he knew he'd remember forever.

Logan looked at the tree with a fond smile, wondering why he hadn't done this before. It took Alec to get him into the mood. His smile widened as he thought of how well inviting the young transgenic to live with him had worked out. Max had yelled at him for an entire afternoon, before throwing up her hands in a 'whatever-you-want-jackass' gesture. Since, she had thanked him for taking Alec in. "Ever had egg nog, Alec?" he called.

"No, don't think so." Alec carefully made his way to the tree with the pot of water. Crouching, he poured the water into the stand and grinned when he managed to not spill a single drop. "The lights ready? You can tell me where to put them on the tree."

Logan wheeled forward with the first strand of lights in his hand. "You plug them in, so we can check for burn outs and then string them starting at the bottom of the tree and working up. There are little hooks to clip on the branches. You just weave them around and add a new strand when you run out of one. I have some extra bulbs, but we'll need to get more."

Alec took the first strand and sat on the floor to plug them in. The lights lit up perfectly, and he grinned at Logan. After a few moments, they started to blink in a seemingly random pattern that Alec just stared at for a moment before slowing weaving them over and under branches, clipping them in place to keep them anchored. When he ran out of lights, he turned to Logan.

Logan held out a second strand to Alec, smiling at the way the young man was entranced with the lights. "Like them?" he asked, just so he could get Alec to say the words.

"Yeah, they're pretty." Alec took the second strand, wanting to stare at Logan in the Christmas lights. They danced over his skin and flashed in his glasses. "They make everything around them look even better." He ducked his head, embarrassed at his flight of fancy, and went back to his task of stringing the lights on the tree.

Logan chuckled and nodded in agreement. "It's amazing what a few lights, some shiny ornaments and a little green tree can do to a room," he said. "I can almost smell a turkey being cooked in the kitchen, hear my family moving around in the other rooms, excited about Christmas." He pulled out a string of bubble lights, chuckling at the thought of how much Alec would like them. "And now, I'll remember you, putting up your first tree."

"You will?" Alec turned to Logan for the next set of lights. His eyes widened at the sight of the lights that Logan was holding. "What are those?"

"These are bubble lights. They have to be balanced right, cause they tend to try and fall over, but when they stand up straight, after they've heated up, the liquid inside bubbles. Ta da, bubble lights!" Logan handed them over to Alec.

Alec grinned. "Can't wait to see them in action." He took the lights and slowly started to weave them onto the tree. It was a longer, slower process as he balanced each light so that it would stay upright. 

"One more string ought to do it," Logan said with satisfaction. "And luckily, I have just the string." He held out a row of small lights, each of which was covered by a bear dressed as Santa, which lit up when the strand was plugged in. "This was my favorite string when I was a kid."

Tracing his finger over one of the bears, Alec tipped his head. "Tell me why, Logan." He sensed a story and wanted to hear Logan's memories... wanted to hear tales of a _real_ Christmas, not something concocted to sound believable.

Logan chuckled and leaned back in his chair. "I got them the year I had my first tree. A tiny little thing for my room, but I was so proud, I could have busted. I insisted I needed my own set of lights, even though the tree was barely three feet tall. So, my mom got me those. And I put them up in a place of honor every year I had a tree." He sighed and rubbed his face with a hand. "Haven't thought of them in years."

"Thank you for sharing them." Alec took them gently and weaved the lights at the best angle for Logan to be able to enjoy them. When the lights were finally done, he shuffled back on his knees and stared at the tree. "It's amazing what a few strands of lights will do."

"Just wait til we have all the ornaments up," Logan said, reaching out to squeeze Alec's shoulder. "We have bulbs of all sizes and colors, some shaped ornaments and a few snowflakes. I think there's a large Santa in here somewhere, too."

Alec smiled at Logan, savoring the touch before he looked at the boxes around them. "Is there a tree topper? Should we put that on next?"

Logan laughed and nodded. "How could I forget that?" He glanced over all the boxes, trying to remember where the lovely angel from pre-World War one was stored. "Try the box closest to you."

Opening the box, Alec rummages around until he saw this beautiful angel. He took her carefully from the box and held her up. "This the one, Logan?" Alec turned and held it out for Logan to hold.

"Oh, yes," Logan breathed, looking at the lovely piece of German glass. "One of my relatives brought that with her when she came to this country. Can you imagine that? Crammed on a boat full of immigrants, keeping one piece of delicate porcelain intact?" 

"That is amazing." Alec said and meant it. He stood and took the angel back from Logan with careful hands. He put it at the top of their tree, being certain to anchor it securely before stepping back to really look at the vision it made. Smiling, Alec looked at Logan. "She's beautiful."

"There's no substitute for something made by hand with real love," Logan said, wheeling closer to Alec. He rested a hand on the small of Alec's back for just a moment, before leaning down to pick up the box the angel had been in and examining the other contents. "Ah, these are all the really old ornaments." He picked up a tiny green ball with gentle ridges etched in the glass. "Look at the top... it's a hairpin. You used what you had during the Great Depression. Sort of like now." He held it out to Alec. "Put it up high?"

Alec shivered at the touch of Logan's hand, but took the ornament and gently hung it close to the top. It was high, as Logan asked, though Alec would have been more inclined to hang it somewhere directly in Logan's sight. "These are unique... special, aren't they?"

"They've been in my family a long time." Logan leaned back in the chair, shifting uncomfortably. "Guess I'll have to give them to you and Max to keep them in the family, huh?" He offered the whole box to Alec. "Small ones high, bigger ones lower. You get the idea."

"You okay?" Alec had seen the shift and worried about Logan. He looked at the box in his hands and moved it more securely so he could start to hang the ornaments like Logan suggested. 

Logan nodded and sighed a little. "Just never expected to be the last Cale. Kinda feel like a failure sometimes. Like I'm letting my ancestors down. It's a stupid thing, but there it is."

"It's not stupid. Family line, heritage is an important part of people." Alec knew these things, though Alec didn't have either. The closest he came were his clones, maybe Max, but, it was not remotely the same thing. "We're lucky that you consider us family, Logan." Alec smiled at Logan, then ducked his head and turned back to the tree.

Logan chuckled and wiped a hand over his eyes, taking a deep, shaky breath. "Holidays are supposed to make you sentimental and stupid anyway," he said. "Guess I'm just following tradition." He wheeled himself away to the kitchen. "Want anything to drink?"

"Whatever you're having." Alec watched Logan wheel away before he turned back to the tree and hung the rest of the ornaments in the box. He went back a few times and moved things around, but finally finished with a smile.

Logan wheeled out with two glasses of orange juice, gleeful for the treat. He held one out to Alec. "Go ahead and put up as many of the ornaments as you want. We'll have to find a place for the candles."

Alec took the juice, sipping at it while he looked at the tree. "The candles? You have real candles to put out?" Putting the glass down, Alec delved back into the boxes and came out with more ornaments. He studied them and then slowly hung them on the tree.

"Better than that," Logan said. "Candles in Christmas shapes." He rooted through another box and pulled out some colorful candles in the shape of reindeer. "There should also be a set of carolers, a set of angles, two children waiting for Santa by the chimney and Santa himself, of course." 

Finishing the box of ornaments, Alec put the empty box aside and turned to look at the candles. He grinned and reached out to take one. "May I?"

"Need to find somewhere in the house to put them," Logan said. "Maybe scatter them all over?" He held the reindeer out to Alec. "These would look good in your room.”

Alec took the reindeer and then turned it over. He looked at the details of it and smiled at Logan. "You wouldn't mind? We can probably make space around the apartment for them." Handing it back to Logan, Alec grabbed another box of ornaments.

Logan took the reindeer and looked puzzled. "Why would I mind?" he asked. "I'll probably put the children waiting for Santa in mine. They were always my favorite set." He watched Alec hang ornaments with a warm feeling in his chest.

"Thank you, Logan." Alec hung the last ornament of the box on the tree. He sat back and sipped his orange juice, staring at the sparkle of the tree. "I'm sorry your family isn't here to celebrate with you. It must be hard to see all of this without them."

Logan looked at the tree and smiled a little sadly. "It is a bit wistful to think of a Christmas without them, but I have you, Max, and the others. In fact, we should have a holiday party. Think they'd go for that?"

Alec blinked. "Yeah, I think they'd like it. I would." He stared up at Logan, the twinkling lights flashing over his face. Linking his fingers together, Alec propped his chin on his hands.

"We can do a gift exchange, a proper Christmas dinner and everything," Logan said, warming up to the idea. He put a hand on Alec's shoulder and squeezed. "Give you real Christmas memories. Something you can tell and mean." 

"Yeah," Alec flooded with warmth from Logan's touch and the way Logan seemed to care about him. It was almost too much to believe.

Logan looked at their tree with real pleasure. The scraggly little conifer seemed to straighten up under the decorations, grow into something magnificent. He kept his hand on Alec's shoulder, not even remembering it was there. "We'll have to do some real backroom deals to get a ham and the trimmings." 

"I can get anything you want, Logan. Just give me a list." Alec smiled, thrilling to his touch and doing his best to not disturb Logan's hand. 

"And just what will you do to get them, Alec? You're already going to have a hard time getting on Santa's good list." Logan shook his head at Alec with a teasing grin.

Alec laughed. "It's best you don't know, Logan. But tell me what you want, and I will get it for you." He shrugged slightly and smiled at Logan's thoughtfulness. "Anything else you want me to put out from the these boxes?"

"I don't see it here, but there's a wreath hidden somewhere in the house, too. But we'll have to get some ivy and mistletoe, too." Logan glanced slyly at Alec. "Mistletoe?" 

"Do you have any of that?" Alec bent over one of the boxes and started to rifle through it. 

"We have to get it fresh," Logan said with a chuckle. "We can get some ivy and holly, too. Put them up over the house. Hang the mistletoe somewhere everyone will walk under it. You'll have to kiss Max for me, though.”

Alec wrinkled his nose. "What? Ugh, I so don't want to kiss Max." He sighed and turned back to Logan. "But if you really need me to, I will." 

Logan laughed at the wrinkle of Alec's nose, the way his mouth twisted in a disgusted pout. "You can just kiss her cheek, Alec. No need to do a full on lip lock." He shook his head in amusement. "It's just the tradition of the mistletoe."

"You have to kiss everyone under the mistletoe?" Alec tilted his head up to Logan, sipping at his juice.

"Well, it's considered the nice thing to do, Alec. A way to express your affection for the friends and family in your life. And if you happen to see someone you've always wanted to kiss under the mistletoe, a chance to show her just what she means to you." Logan tipped a wink at Alec. 

Alec raised an eyebrow at Logan. "Really? What about guys? What if you see a guy you've wanted to kiss?"

"That works, too," Logan said with a laugh. "Better not invite Normal, huh? Those gladiator dreams of you and all..." He grinned at Alec teasingly.

Shuddering, Alec wrinkled his nose. "Yeah, let's leave him out." Not that Alec really would. "Have you kissed anyone special under the mistletoe?"

Logan chuckled and shook his head. "Not for a long time, Alec. And she was not pleased with the kiss. I was too much of a nerd for her. That's not a happy Christmas memory, though not a sad one at this point. Just slightly embarrassing." 

"Girls are ridiculous." Alec shook his head. He never had trouble getting any girl he wanted, but he found himself bored with them. Logan, however, interested him in ways no woman ever had. "I'll pick some up tomorrow."

"You'll pick some girls up tomorrow?" Logan asked with a little grin. "I don't think that's really necessary, Alec. I mean, unless you want them."

Alec tipped his head back with a huge bark of laughter. "Mistletoe, Logan. I'll get mistletoe." He thumped Logan on the arm and then finished off his orange juice.

"Hey, what fun is that? We'll go out and get some more decorations together. I don't want to be left out." Logan rolled away from Alec, taking his glass to the kitchen. "I have some macaroni and cheese casserole for dinner. And a few pieces of chard."

"Yeah?" Alec rolled to his feet and brought his empty glass into the kitchen. "Sounds fantastic, Logan."  
~~~~~~~~~~

Logan placed the last holly up, surveyed his work with satisfaction and wheeled toward Alec. "Are you done with the mistletoe, Alec?" He stopped right under the bundle just hung by Alec without noticing.

Alec finished tacking up the large sprig of mistletoe and looked down at Logan. "It's all set, Logan." He smiled and settled on his heels before looking back up and realizing that they were both directly under the mistletoe. "No one will be able to miss it when they're here."

Logan looked up and nodded with satisfaction. "And everyone will have to go under it to enter. Nice." He smiled happily at Alec.

Looking back down, Alec saw the lights shimmering over Logan's face, and his stomach clenched. Alec took a deep breath before he leaned down and slid his mouth across Logan's.

Surprised, Logan froze for a moment, unsure what to do. He thought of their conversation of a few days before, Alec asking him about kissing a man and pulled back with a slight gasp. "You meant me?" he asked, eyes wide. 

"Yeah, Logan, I meant you." Alec hovered, waiting for an invitation to be drawn back in. Or told to go to hell.

Logan studied Alec's face, before lifting a hand to caress his cheek. "What do you want, Alec?"

"You." Alec leaned his cheek into Logan's hand. "I've wanted you since I met you."

Logan trailed his fingers over Alec's soft, perfect skin. "For what, Alec? A night? A week? What do you want with me?" He ran his thumb over a plump lower lip.

"Forever, Logan?" Alec flicked his tongue at Logan's thumb, eyes wide and bright with hope.

"Really?" Logan sat back in his chair, stunned by the response, but kept his hand on Alec's face. "I've never- I mean, I never thought you wanted anything like that, Alec, especially not from me."

Alec flushed, eyes dropping. "All I've ever wanted is a family. Manticore thought they bred the best machines, but we have a heart. When I lost Rachel, I thought I would die." He sighed and stroked the inside of Logan's wrist. "I've loved you for a long now."

"I know you have a heart, Alec. And that you deserve better than the way the world treats you. That's why I offered you a place here." Logan studied Alec's soft green eyes, thinking about how young he really was. "Just never thought you'd want to be here forever, with me." He twisted his hand to hold Alec's. "I'm no bargain, you know. Not being Eyes Only and stuck in this chair."

"And I'm no bargain either, Logan." Alec twisted their fingers together. "I'm hunted and considered a second class citizen. You could get in trouble for having me here."

Logan smiled and nodded, squeezing Alec's fingers. "Never let that worry me before, not going to let it bother me now," he said. He tugged Alec down toward him gently, tilting his chin up to accept another kiss.

Alec took Logan's offer and pressed into him for a kiss. He slid his lips once and then again over Logan's before he flicked his tongue at the seam, seeking entrance.

Logan cupped Alec's face and opened his mouth, accepting the tongue. He stroked his thumb over Alec's cheek, wanting to demonstrate the care and affection Logan felt for him. 

Taking everything he could, Alec sank into the kiss. He absorbed the tenderness like a starving man at a buffet. Alec pulled back and pressed their foreheads together, while he huffed a breath. "God, Logan."

Logan breathed hard with him, smiling even as he did. "This hunching over can't be very comfortable for you, Alec. How about we curl up on the couch together?" He rubbed a thumb under Alec’s right ear, caressing the soft spot.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Alec leaned into the touch and stole another quick kiss before he stood up and gave Logan some room. 

"There's a blanket on my bed, Alec. Will you go get it while I make myself comfortable?" Logan asked, smiling warmly. He wheeled himself backward toward the couch.

Alec took a deep breath, nodded and headed to Logan's room. He hovered at the doorway for a moment, never having gone inside before, and then zipped in quickly to retrieve the blanket. When he returned to the living room, Logan was on the couch, and Alec stopped in the entrance, holding the blanket in front of him.

Logan maneuvered his useless legs so they lay on the couch and looked quizzically at Alec. "Everything all right?" he asked, hoping Alec was not having second thoughts.

"Yeah." Alec cleared his throat and then moved to the couch, handing Logan the blanket. "Everything's great, Logan." He sat next to Logan's hip on the edge of the couch.

"Alec, come here," Logan said, tugging him closer. "You don't need to perch on the edge. Just get comfortable with me." He tangled one hand on Alec's hair, stroking the soft strands.

Alec laughed and then slid himself on the couch, tucking against Logan's body. He pressed back into Logan's hand, closing his eyes on a soft sigh. "Are you comfortable, Logan?"

"Yeah," Logan said, letting his arms fall around Alec. He registered a moment's surprise at how natural Alec felt pressed against him. Wrong gender. Wrong personality. Wrong transgenic. And then it faded because it _did_ feel right. His hands naturally sought the strong planes of Alec's back, rubbing up and down. "I know you loved Rachel, but have you ever had a real lover, Alec? Outside everything connected to Manticore."

"No." Alec shook his head and arched into Logan's touch. "Rachel was the closest I ever got to loving someone." He sighed softly when Logan scratched lightly down his back.

Logan nodded once, hands still working their magic on Alec's muscles. "I don't want to rush this with you, Alec. I know you're a grown man, and you've had your fair share of sex but this- this is more important than that to us. And I want to do it right. You understand?"

"Yeah, but does doing it right mean we have to wait?" Alec demanded and then flushed slightly. "I mean, just because we want more doesn't mean we can't be physical, right?" He nuzzled his nose under Logan's chin.

Logan laughed his delight at Alec's ardor, tiling his head to let him nuzzle further in. "Brat," he said with complete affection. "What kind of physical did you have in mind, remembering that I'm not exactly at your strength level, even when I can use my legs."

"What can you do, Logan?" Alec dropped his hand to Logan's side, curled it around him and stroked his thumb at the strip of skin just above the edge of his pants.

"Pretty much anything that doesn't require extensive use of my legs. I can't top right now or ride. And it wouldn't really be too much fun for you to top me except on my stomach. Even then... bit of a rag doll." Logan said every thing without a blush or flinch, something he had worked hard on perfecting. 

"What feels good to you?" Alec nibbled at Logan's throat before moving to his ear lobe. He worried it gently between his teeth while stroking his hand down Logan's hip.

Logan groaned softly at the way Alec just went at his throat with teeth and tongue. "It all feels good, Alec. Your hand would be good." He caught the one at his hip and twined their fingers. "You jump in feet first, don't you?"

Alec slowed, linking his fingers around Logan's and pulling his head back. "I don't know any other way to be, Logan." 

“And I over think everything," Logan said softly. He kissed Alec, sucking on his lower lip. "I always have. Guess we'll have to find a happy medium." He pressed Alec's hand against his groin and whispered, "Takes a little while to get me warmed up. Just a product of the accident."

"That's not where I plan to start." Alec stroked his fingers gently over Logan and then brought both hands to his face, curling around his cheeks and slotting their mouths together for a long, lazy kiss.

Logan kissed back, eyes fluttering shut behind his glasses. He felt strange and insufficient in the arms of the virile, superhuman Alec with his weak eyes and useless legs. And thoughts like those were not going to help him warm up any faster. But he just thought... he thought he might get away with snuggling tonight, might be able to get his legs functioning again before they did more. 

Alec ended the kiss with a soft sigh, pulling back to look into Logan's eyes. "You're thinking so hard, I can hear it." He tilted his head while staring into Logan's eyes. "What's wrong, Logan?"

Logan settled his forehead against Alec's and sighed. "Told you I over think things, Alec. It's my nature. I'm all right. Just a little jittery. To me, this is all really fast. You kiss me under the mistletoe and then we head for sex. That's not the way I usually do things."

Kissing Logan, Alec pulled back slightly and settled on his side on the couch. They were still pressed together, but Alec tamped down his urgency. "Then we slow down." He brushed a soft kiss over Logan's lips. "You have to teach me how you want this to be, Logan."

"It has to be how we want it, Alec, if it's going to work," Logan said gently, tracing the curve of Alec's jaw and down his neck. "I'm all right with going fast for you tonight, if it's really what you want."

"But those words 'for me' indicate that it's not what you want or how you'd like." Alec closed his eyes and rumbled a soft purr at Logan's caress.

Logan pressed his mouth to the spot where Alec's pulse fluttered in his neck and sucked a little. He pulled back regretfully and whispered, "I don't want to fuck this up, Alec. And it is hard for me when I'm pretty much legless."

"You couldn't possibly fuck this up, Logan." Alec groaned, trembling against Logan, who appeared to have no idea the enormity of the effect he had on Alec. "What would make this better for you? Tell me what I can do, Logan."

Logan stroked down Alec's neck and then back up to cup his face. "Let me touch you?" he asked. He reached down to slide fingers under Alec's shirt and over the warm skin beneath. "We can learn each other together."

Alec nodded. "Okay," he breathed. Pulling back, Alec tugged his sweater up and over his head, baring himself for Logan. He was proud of his physique, but felt a moment of hesitation wondering what Logan thought.

Logan took a moment to marvel how well Manticore knew their craft, before he swept his hands up and down Alec's chest a few times. He pressed close again for another kiss, fingering and pinching the left and then right nipple. "You’re lovely." 

Alec tipped his head back with a low moan when Logan played with his nipples. The jolts of pleasure made his body jerk slightly with each touch. "I want to see you, Logan."

"All right," Logan said, honey rich and ocean deep. He carefully removed his glasses and then his shirt, blinking a little at Alec. "Not as nice as you, I'm afraid."

"Let me be the judge of that." Alec smiled at Logan and leaned in to kiss him firmly. He pulled back and tipped Logan's head, so he could nibble his way from ear to collarbone to nipple. Flicking his tongue out, Alec soothed the sting of his bites.

The easy strength of his new lover left Logan breathless and a little frightened. He knew Alec would never hurt him deliberately, but the casual way he tipped Logan's head back made Logan's heart race. Alec had killed before. He shut his blurry eyes and put his hands on strong shoulders, giving Alec free rein to explore.

Alec could feel the tension under Logan's skin and sighed to himself. He often forgot that his strength and confidence could be overwhelming. Softening his touch slightly, Alec continued to explore the taste and feel of Logan's skin under his lips and teeth.

Logan felt the touch gentle and sighed, pushing into Alec's warm mouth. He leaned back into the cushions, pulling Alec on top and exposing more of his body to the warm, talented fingers and lips. "Feels good, Alec," he murmured, wanting to let his lover know he appreciated the attention.

Smiling against Logan's collarbone, Alec nipped and then soothed the sting with his lips. "So beautiful, Logan." He shifted over Logan and scooted down slightly, the fingers of one hand tracing the skin of Logan's chest before he flicked his thumb over Logan's right nipple.

Logan chuckled softly and combed his fingers through Alec's hair, just enjoying the touch of a lover again. God, he could get to love Alec and wondered if the transgenic felt the same. The soft attention Alec paid to every detail, to every reaction, made Logan think he might. But he was also a Manticore-trained transgenic and that always complicated everything. He groaned when Alec hit a particularly sensitive spot.

Alec lifted his head, gazing at Logan. "Are your nipples sensitive, then?" He smirked, thumbs rolling over the hard nubs before he rested his chin on Logan's chest. "You respond so easily."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Logan said softly, hand sliding down to stroke Alec's cheek. "I have no feeling in half my body, Alec. It makes sense that the rest would increase to make up for it." He shrugged and leaned forward to find Alec's mouth.

"Never a bad thing. It's a treasure." Alec kissed Logan back, flicking his tongue at the seam of his lips before sliding it inside. He tasted the desire sparking between them and groaned softly.

"A treasure?" Logan asked, chuckling. He swept his hands down to cup Alec's clothed ass, hitching him closer. He swept his tongue along Alec's, eyes closing as he got into the warm, slow kissing.

Kissing Logan back, Alec groaned at the touch to his ass. He rolled his hips gently, rocking against Logan and pressing his hard cock into his side. "Yes, Logan, you have no idea how many people can't feel."

Logan slid his mouth up Alec's neck, teeth grazing skin. "You don't have that problem, Alec. You respond to every little touch. God, you're gorgeous. Beyond the way Manticore designed you."

"Your touch is like fire on my skin, Logan. I feel the heat of it deep inside." Alec moaned, tipped his head back and closed his eyes. He shuddered under the sure touch, body pressing hard into Logan's.

Logan bit down on Alec's pulse point again, sucking hard at the spot. He reveled in knowing he could not hurt his stronger lover, could use all his strength and never damage. His blood ran hot now, driving away concern and fear. "Want to see your face when you come."

Alec moaned, tipping his head so that Logan could do whatever he wanted. He gripped Logan's shoulders, rolled his hips and sighed. "Want the same thing. Want to see you."

Logan reached down to cup the bugle in Alec's pants and squeezed a few times, just enough to tease his young lover. "I suspect you recover quite fast between orgasms, hmm. Maybe we should get you off a few times, as I get warmed up." He flipped the button on Alec's jeans and pressed his hand inside. 

Turning slightly to give Logan the space he needed, Alec tipped his head back on a moan. He'd not deny Logan anything and keeping in mind that his lover said he was slow to warm up, Alec knew this might be one of the best ways to get Logan ready. "Whatever you want, Logan."

Logan slid his hand further down, pushing the zipper as he went. He encountered firm, warm flesh the moment his hand got inside. "Commando. You do that all the time, Alec?"

"Yeah," Alec murmured, his words a quiet breath of air. He trembled at the touch, arching forward while trying not to dislodge Logan's hand.

"Lift your hips, Alec," Logan said. "Let me strip you. I want to see everything." He tugged at the jeans, hoping to get them off quickly. And then noticed the boots on Alec's feet. "Oops."

"Give me a second, Logan." Alec leaned in for a kiss and then pulled himself away from his lover and stood. Moving quickly, but trying not to rush, Alec toed off the boots, yanked off his socks and shimmied out of his jeans. He stood in front of Logan for a minute, letting him look his fill.

"Jesus, Alec," Logan said, staring and drinking his fill of Alec’s gorgeousness. "Come here. Let me give you pleasure. Want to touch you." 

Alec took a deep breath and nodded, but stayed put. "I think we should move to a bed. Something with more room, Logan." He bit his lip, hoping that he wasn't pushing his luck.

Logan glanced down at his legs and then at his wheelchair. "Will you bring my wheelchair over, Alec?" 

"May I carry you?" Alec still held his lip between his teeth, knowing he was pushing now.

Logan paused for a long moment, torn between the instinct not to be treated like a weakling and the desire to let Alec know he trusted him. Deciding the second was more important than the first, he lifted his arms toward Alec. "Just don't drop me," he teased.

Smiling broadly, Alec bent and scooped Logan into his arms. "I'll bring your chair in before we sleep, Logan." He kissed his lover gently, carried him into Logan's room and laid him gently on the bed. Alec climbed onto the bed next to Logan and leaned over him for another kiss.

Logan pulled Alec down on top of him, sweeping his hands down to his ass. He massaged the firm globes, enjoying the feel between his hands. "Hey. What do you want, Alec?"

"I want to see you lost in pleasure, Logan." Alec rocked against his lover, cock pressed into the hard groove of Logan's hips. Tipping his head back, Alec panted softly.

Logan chuckled and rocked up into Alec. "Seems to me that I don't need to do anything but let you rut against me, Alec." He pressed kisses along his neck, chewing lightly on the firm tendons. 

Alec laughed along with him. "You don't, given how much I want you, want this. But I like your hands and mouth on me." Alec curled one hand around the side of Logan's neck, thumb stroking his jaw before he leaned in to kiss him.

Logan opened his mouth to the kiss, tongue twining with Alec's. He reached between them to thumb the head of Alec's cock, spreading the moisture. "I never even guessed. You kept it well hidden."

"I'm trained to keep secrets." Alec pressed his lips under Logan's jaw, kissing and then nibbling at his ear. "But I want you, Logan. I want you in every way for as long as I can have you."

"Alec," Logan sighed on a long breath, cradling him close. "I'm here, Alec. Here with you for as long as you want." He tilted his head to let Alec nibble more. "Didn't figure you for a gentle lover. But I like it."

Alec pulled back with a smile and then slid back down Logan's body so he could tease Logan's nipples. "I can be anything you want," he breathed over Logan's heated skin, "but I like taking my time when it means something."

"I want you to be you, Alec," Logan said softly. "Whoever that really is." He clutched at Alec's head and pushed into the warm mouth. 

The problem was Alec didn't know who he was yet. He learned everyday what it meant to be a transgenic outside of Manticore. Alec pushed the thoughts away, moving to Logan's other nipple to worry at it gently. "I want to figure that out with you."

Logan groaned, head falling back as Alec worried at his nipple. "Do what comes naturally, Alec. Don't think about it. Just act as you wish." He trailed a hand lightly between Alec's perfect ass, rubbing over the muscle guarding his entrance.

"What do you want, Logan?" Alec pushed himself up his lover's body and nuzzled at his jaw. "I want to do something to make you feel good."

"Want your hand on me, Alec, but I still need to get worked up." Logan reached down to caress Alec's cock, stroking it firmly. "Let me make you come, Alec. It will help me." 

"Yeah?" Alec rolled to his side, giving Logan more access to his body. He'd never said no to an orgasm before, but the thought of being selfish to Logan worried him.

Logan licked his hand and took Alec's cock in his palm. He stroked slowly at first, but worked up the pace steadily. Rolling awkwardly to one side, he watched Alec's face as he worked him. "Do you like this, Alec? I want you to feel so good."

"Feels good, Logan." Alec smiled at him and rolled onto his back, scooting in closer to Logan so he didn't have to reach far. He curled one hand up to cup Logan's face, while he leaned in for another kiss.

"Do you like more? Harder? Tell me, Alec. I want you to feel good," Logan whispered against Alec's lips. "I want this to be about you. For you."

"A little harder, tighter." Alec rolled his head to stare at Logan, eyes blown wide. "Loved it when you touched the head."

Tightening his hand, Logan stroked more intently, making sure to cover the head with each pass. "That better?" he asked, pressing kisses to Alec's neck and cheeks.

"Oh fuck, yeah." Alec closed his eyes, tipping his throat to allow Logan greater access, while he rocked into Logan's grip. The pressure and movement was perfect, pleasure coiling in his gut.

Logan bit down lightly on Alec's lower lip, tugging at the plump fullness.  He then turned to watch Alec's cock slide between his fingers, oozing precome.  "You're a wet dream, Alec.  I've never wanted anything as much as I want you right this moment."

Choking slightly on his laughter, Alec kissed Logan back fiercely.  He groaned and rolled his hips so his cock slid in and out of Logan's fist.  "You can have me, Logan.  Any way you want me."

Logan laughed and nuzzled into Alec's throat.  He flicked his thumb over the very tip of Alec's cock and then reached down to tug and massage his balls.  "Any way?" he asked, sliding his lips back up to devour Alec's mouth.

Returning the kiss, Alec lost track of their conversation.  He moaned when Logan flicked the tip of his cock, the sensation a jolt of heat through his body.  He pressed his hips forward so that Logan could easily reach every part of him and finally broke away to catch his breath.  When the train of his thoughts came back, Alec lifted his eyes to Logan's and nodded.  "Any way."

Even through his fuzzy vision, Logan could see the truth in Alec's eyes.  He wished he had the mobility to roll on his back, wrap his legs around Alec's hips and let him know how much that meant to him.  Instead, he told Alec with kisses and caresses, before taking up an almost punishing rhythm on his cock, trying to pull his orgasm from him.

Alec melted into the kisses, even while his body responded to Logan's touch.  Moaning into Logan's mouth, Alec trembled and worked his hips in time with his lover's strokes.  Soon he arched with a cry and spilled over Logan's hand, ropes of come coating his stomach and chest.

Logan milked Alec until every last drop spilled.  He lifted his fingers to lick off the salty release and then awkwardly maneuvered so he could clean Alec with his tongue.  The sensation of licking the muscular, warm abdomen made up for the somewhat strained position of his lower back and side. 

Alec tried to move so that Logan could relax.  He reached down and curled his hand around the back of Logan's head with a sigh.  His orgasms didn't often take him by surprise, but being with Logan was too much for his self control.  "Feels so good."

Logan rested his cheek against Alec's abdomen, lazily stroking his chest and sides.  "I'm glad.  You deserve it, Alec."  He tweaked his left nipple, tugging on it with two fingers.  "I wish my legs were working today."

"Yeah?"  Alec squirmed at Logan's touch, his body almost too sensitive after orgasm.  "What would that mean?  Is there a way I can help you get them working?"

Logan chuckled and pressed a kiss to Alec's stomach, before hauling himself up with his arms to lay face-to-face with him.  "Not at the moment, no.  It would just be easier to make love, is all."  He cupped Alec's face and kissed him gently. 

Curling into Logan, Alec returned the sweet kiss with one of his own and then pulled back with a grin.  "I think we're doing just fine, don't you?"  He kissed Logan again, stroking his hand over Logan's shoulder and down his back.  Alec paused briefly before skating his palm over the firm muscle of Logan's ass with a groan.

Logan moaned in unison with Alec and scooted closer.  "My legs are useless, but if we're careful, you might be able to fuck me from the side."  He nipped Alec's chin.  "If you want." 

"But do you want?"  Alec smiled and tilted his head back so Logan could bite and suck to his heart's content.  He stroked one hand down Logan's side and gripped his hip, rocking himself forward gently.

"Yes," Logan whispered.  "Oh yes, Alec."  He placed his hand over Alec's, twining their fingers.  "Just take it slow.  I haven't been with a man in a long time."

Alec nodded, smiling at Logan.  "I promise."  He leaned in and up to kiss Logan softly.  "I will make it so good for you."

Logan smiled and kissed back, flicking his tongue over Alec's.  "I know.  You're good at anything you want to be good at."  He considered for a moment and said, "It might be easier if you just changed sides, instead of rolling me over.  I mean, I know it's not hard for you to move me around, but I'd prefer it if you moved instead." 

"Yeah, I planned on moving, but now who's in a hurry?"  Alec chuckled and nipped at Logan's jaw.  "I'm not done with this side yet."  He slid down the bed, grinning up at Logan before he teased his nipples again.  Keeping hold of Logan's hip, Alec continued to slide down the bed, licking and nibbling across the planes of a flat stomach before biting his hip bones.

"Oh," Logan squeaked and then blushed, completely embarrassed by the noise.  He fisted his hands in his pillow and watched Alec descend, breathing harder the lower he got.  His cock had half-hardened during the previous activities, but filled more quickly as Alec approached.  Logan had learned not to be impatient or ashamed of his physical handicaps, but hoped Alec would remember to be patient as well. 

Alec curled his hand lightly around Logan's cock and stroked him slow and steady, while staring into Logan's eyes.  "So fuckings gorgeous, Logan.  You have no idea."  He smiled and nuzzled Logan's hip.  "Can I mark you?"

Logan's hips hitched into the stroking motion, and he breathed out a low moan.  "Mark me?" he asked.  "Am I your mate then?"

"I want that. I want you to be mine." Alec growled softly, teeth worrying at Logan's hip.

Logan laughed and groaned at the same time, enjoying the mischief in Alec's eyes. "Yes. Go ahead, Alec. I want to be marked."

Alec sucked in a breath and then dropped his eyes to the soft skin right inside Logan's hip bone. He laved his tongue over it, before latching on and sucking a purple bruise.

Dropping his hand to Alec's head, Logan stroked the fine hair and moaned low under his breath. "Damn, Alec." He shifted under the relentless mouth. "God, you really meant it." 

Finally pulling up, Alec rubbed into Logan's hand with his eyes closed. He smiled and then gazed at Logan. "Yeah, mine." With another grin, Alec dropped his head and swiped his tongue over the bruise.

Logan groaned and twitched at the lick over his bruise. "Yours," he said softly, caressing Alec's cheek and throat. "Can't believe you want me." 

Alec surged back up Logan's body and crashed their mouths together. He kissed Logan hotly, nibbling at his lower lip. "Can't believe you want me, Logan." Grinning, Alec kissed him before sliding back down Logan's body. He curled his hand around the base of Logan's cock, curling his tongue over the head.

Logan's body jittered into the hot, slick mouth. He gripped Alec's hair and the sheets for dear life, eyes rolling back in his head. He had not had a lover in a very long time willing to suck him, especially with the two lifeless legs. "Oh fuck, Alec."

Moaning, Alec sucked Logan down his throat, nose pressing to his skin while he suckled the hard length. He stroked over the bruise, rubbing lightly back and forth. Alec pulled off to take a breath and then slid back down with a happy moan.

Logan groaned and thrashed around in the warm mouth. He could not thrust very strongly or in a very coordinated manner because of his excitement and useless legs. The fingers over his bruise made his groan even louder then the mouth on his cock. Alec's possessive nature thrilled him, even as it made him nervous.

Alec pulled back and slicked his hand up and down Logan's cock. "So hot, Logan. God, want you so, so bad." He licked at the bruise, eyes staring up at Logan while he waited for permission.

"Fuck, Alec," Logan gasped, shivering as the warm tongue bathed the still stinging mark. "What are you waiting for?" He gazed down in aroused confusion.

"For you to tell me you're ready." Alec pushed himself up the bed and kissed Logan softly, hand stroking Logan slow and steady.

Logan felt warm in the face of Alec's care, almost unworthy of such attention. "I'm ready," he said with a smile. "I want to feel you, Alec."

Nodding, Alec grinned and then kissed Logan again before pulling back. He slipped off the bed and went around to slide behind Logan. "Tell me if I go too fast." Alec kissed under Logan's ear and then nipped as his throat.

Logan groaned and arched his neck to let Alec explore him. "Fuck, Alec, I want you. Please. Don't make me beg."

"Begging not necessary." Alec nibbled at Logan's throat again and then pulled back with a soft groan. Now that he could touch, he was having trouble backing off. He took a deep breath and rolled over to grab the lube. Slicking one finger, he stroked it down the crease of Logan's ass.

Logan shivered at the fingers and teeth, pushing back against Alec. "Please. I'm ready for this, Alec." He turned to try and find Alec's mouth, wanting a kiss.

Alec responded to Logan, leaning over his shoulder to kiss him when he slid his finer inside, pushing past the resistance until his hand cupped Logan's ass.

Logan shut his eyes and made an odd gulping noise as the finger breached him all the way. There was no pain, but the sensation was odd, unfamiliar to his body. "Going to take some work," he admitted.

"Yeah, and I'm going to enjoy it so much. Make sure you do, too." Alec rubbed his nose against Logan's cheek before pulling back and sliding down the bed. He wiggled his finger, gently rotating it every once in awhile to get Logan to loosen up some. Finally, he pulled the finger out, slicked two of them and pressed back in slow and steady.

Logan hissed, wiggling helplessly against the intrusion.  "Burns," he said, teeth gritted.  "I'm kinda sensitive back there."  Gripping the sheets, he forced himself to relax until Alec's fingers felt good.

Alec kept his touch as light as possible, using his other hand to tease the skin stretched around his fingers.  "Tell me if it's too much, Logan.  Don't want to hurt you."  Leaning down, Alec flicked his tongue over Logan's balls.

"Jesusfuck," Logan whispered, hands tightening around the pillow he grasped like a lifeline.  "Gonna kill me, Alec."

Chuckling softly, Alec pulled back.  "Never.... want you too much."  He leaned forward and lapped at Logan's balls, sliding his fingers slowly in and out of Logan's hole.  Alec took his time, added more lube when needed and worked gently at stretching Logan enough to accommodate him.  

Logan's body finally accepted the fingers without twinging, muscle relaxing under Alec's patient stretching and pushing.  Breathing out a sigh of relief, Logan relaxed his hold on the pillow.  "I think you can try it now, Alec."   

"Stop me if it hurts, Logan."  Alec pulled back, pressed a hot kiss to the divot in Logan's lower back and then grabbed a condom from the nightstand.  He slicked it on his cock with a slow breath before he coated it liberally with the lube.  Settling on his side behind Logan, Alec moved his top leg so that Logan could lean forward slightly while Alec lined his cock up to Logan's entrance.

Logan gritted his teeth as Alec moved his leg, wishing he could do that for himself.  Still, as Alec pressed against him, he pushed back encouragingly.  He wanted to feel Alec inside him, claiming him in yet another way.  He marveled at that desire, but did not question it, especially since Alec seemed to want to claim him so badly.

Groaning at Logan's encouragement, Alec pressed forward slowly.  The head of his cock breached Logan's body, and Alec had to stop, breathe in slowly and press a kiss to the nape of Logan's neck.  "God, so tight, Logan.  Feels so amazing."  Alec pressed forward, gliding inside Logan until he was flush against his body.

Logan's head fell forward on a low, drawn out cry as Alec impaled him fully.  He breathed slowly, accustoming himself to the intrusion.  When Alec pressed against his back, he reached down to touch the area where they were joined.  "Oh God."

"Still okay, Logan?"  Alec held his breath, body rigid behind his lover to keep from thrusting fast and hard.  He needed to know that Logan was okay.

"Yes, Alec," Logan breathed, sliding his hand up and turning his head awkwardly for a kiss.  He smiled at Alec and said, "You want to do this hard and fast, don't you?"

Alec chuckled.  "I don't know if want is the right word."  He kissed Logan gently, pulling back to nuzzle his ear.  "My body aches for yours."  Pulling back slowly, Alec anchored his hand on Logan's hip and pushed back in with care.

"About everything else," Logan gasped, pushing into Alec, "you're a smartass devil.  What makes you such an angel about this?"  He anchored one of his hands around Alec's, twining their fingers.

Low, bitter laughter escaped Alec.  "If you were anyone else, I wouldn't care."  He pulled back until the head of his cock was just inside Logan and then pushed forward on a groan.  "Still so fucking tight, Logan.  God, please tell me it doesn't hurt."  Alec pulled back and then pushed forward again, rocking his hips into Logan's.

"Contradictory Alec," Logan whispered, turning his head to kiss him, "in one breath telling me if I were anyone else it wouldn't matter to you, and in the next, begging me to tell you it doesn't hurt."  He stroked Alec's side.  "It does hurt, a little, but it's all right, Alec.  There's still pleasure."

Groaning, Alec pulled back out and pushed in.  Knowing it caused Logan pain made him extra careful and slow.  "Don't want to hurt you, Logan."  He nuzzled Logan's ear and then pushed himself up so he could lean over and brush their lips together.

Logan thrust back against Alec as best he could from his position.  "It's all right, Alec," he whispered.  "It's a sweet kind of pain, knowing it's from you entering me."

"Yeah?"  Alec buried his nose in Logan's throat and pulled back, pushing forward harder and faster than before.  He groaned and nibbled at Logan's earlobe while slowly increasing his pace on every stroke.

"Yes.  Oh, yes, Alec," Logan groaned, meeting every thrust with a push back of his hips.  He petted and stroked Alec's side and up to his face. The position was awkward, but he caressed every part of Alec he could.  "You're so good to me, Alec." 

"Oh fuck, Logan."  The thrusts back were unexpected, and Alec groaned, pushing forward until he was buried as far inside Logan as he could get.  Alec pulled back and thrust forward again, sliding his left thigh between Logan's to get a slightly better angle.  "God, you feel so good.  So good."  He kissed and nipped the nape of Logan's neck while rocking them together.

Logan reached down to stroke himself in time with Alec's thrusts.  He used his free hand to brace on Alec's hips and tug himself back into his lover.  "Don't hold back, Alec.  I won't break that easy," he gasped, straining to take more.

Alec gripped Logan tight, groaning when he picked up speed.  He thrust in and out of Logan's body, the slip drag of the tight passage bringing him quickly to the edge.  Releasing Logan's hip and dragging that hand up his chest, Alec held them tightly together and changed the angle of his hips to try and hit Logan's sweet spot.

"Alec!" Logan cried, voice hitting a high register.  He stripped his cock faster, racing now toward the orgasm lying just outside of reach.  His head fell back on Alec's shoulder, exposing his neck to his lover... his mate.

Groaning, Alec buried his face in Logan's throat, licking and nipping at the tender skin while continuing to thrust at the same angle.  He could feel and see Logan climbing toward orgasm and bit off a cry, while he struggled against his own.  Alec wanted to know that Logan came before he did.

Alec’s choked noise combined with a perfect thrust over Logan's prostate and the flick of a nail over the head of his cock.  He clenched hard, spurting into his fist and making the most awful noises.   Like he was dying instead of orgasming.   Alec was caught off guard by Logan's immediate response, body shaking with the pleasure of feeling Logan come.  He rocked his hips faster and slightly harder, biting down on Logan's shoulder when he went rigid behind his lover, coming harder than he could ever remember.

Logan shuddered through a series of aftershocks, several of them caused by Alec's teeth clamping down on his shoulder.  "Oh fuck," he mumbled.  "God, Alec."  He relaxed completely against the transgenic, stroking Alec's side with shaky fingers. 

Holding Logan close, Alec shuddered through his own release.  He breathed out, brushed a kiss over the red mark on Logan's shoulder and murmured his apologies.  Alec hadn't meant to mark him again, but couldn't help himself.  Pressing a kissing to Logan's throat, Alec stroked over his chest.

Logan shivered as Alec touched the mark and turned his head for a kiss.  "Possessive," he murmured into his mouth.  "You gonna be like that all the time?"  He caught the hand on his chest and twined their fingers.

"Yeah, probably."  Alec returned the kiss, squeezed Logan's fingers and then closed his eyes with a sigh.  "I think it's the feline part of me.  You're mine, and I can't help but make that known."

"So, you're going to go around hissing and spitting at anything remotely attractive that looks my direction?" Logan teased.  "And I'll feel the sharp ends of your claws if I flirt?"  He lifted Alec's hand to his mouth and kissed the long, strong fingers.

Alec laughed, curling his fingers around Logan's.  "Not necessarily, no.  But if someone gets too familiar with you, I might have to make sure they know you're mine.  Need to clean up."  He drew back and pulled out of Logan's body.  Dealing with the condom as quickly as possible, Alec moved back to the bed and curled up in front of Logan.

Logan reached out to stroke Alec's hair, tangling his fingernails into his scalp and petting him like he was a big, friendly cat.  "I could use a bath.  Don't suppose you want to help me... join me?"  His thoughts still rolled around the idea of Alec making sure everyone knew Logan was his.  He found himself intrigued and aroused by the idea much more than he would have suspected. 

"Is your tub big enough for the both of us?"  Alec smiled, stretched and rubbed into Logan's hand.  He purred softly, eyes falling closed while snuggling even closer to his Lover.

"Yes, you'll have to sit behind me, if you don't mind my being pressed against your chest."  Logan smiled at the purring, trying to encourage more from Alec.  He massaged Alec's scalp lightly with his fingertips.  "Tomorrow, we'll have to go Christmas shopping."

Alec snuggled in closer to Logan, nuzzling his throat and rumbling his pleasure.  He was content to curl up with Logan, but knew they needed to get up.  "I don't mind having you pressed against me, Logan.  I've wanted to do this for so long."

"You keep saying that," Logan said, trailing his fingers down Alec's throat and then behind to caress his barcode.  "I still find it hard to believe.  You didn't have much nice to say about me in the past.  Nor I, you."

"It was easier to be aggressive and mean than to admit that I was attracted to you."  Alec chuckled and nibbled at Logan's throat.  "Especially since you were so hostile at first.  Admitting I wanted you was the last thing I'd do."

"Yeah, I was.  Cocky little bastard, I didn't want to like you."  Logan kissed Alec and tugged to get him closer.  "Always strutting around with your smart mouth.  Giving Max and everyone else a hard time."  He pinched Alec's ass playfully.  "Now look at me.  Completely smitten."

Alec chuckled and scooted closer.  He nibbled Logan's collarbone while he spoke, but jumped when Logan pinched him.  Putting on a wounded face, Alec pouted at Logan.  "Being on the outside was hard.  I'm still trying to work my way around it."

"Well, now you've been as inside of me as you can get," Logan teased, kissing Alec's nose.  "Come on, take me to the bath.  We can have a proper bubble bath, if you want.  I have some of the Mr. Bubble stuff.  No idea where it came from."

Blushing hotly, Alec ducked his head.  "I, uh, got it for you."  He pulled back with a shy smile and then kissed Logan's cheek.  "Let me get the bath running, and I'll come back and get you... or do you want your chair?"

Logan kissed each of Alec's hot cheeks.  "Who knew you blushed so prettily?"  He kissed Alec's mouth, hitching himself closer with the strength of his arms.  "I don't mind being carried, when you're the one doing the carrying."

Kissing Logan quick, Alec backed off the bed.  "Be right back."  He raced out of the room and started the bath running.  Pouring two caps of bubble liquid into the water, Alec went back into the bedroom and to the bed.  "I'm glad you trust me, Logan.  It means... everything."  Alec leaned in for a kiss, lifted Logan into his arms and carried him into the bathroom to place gently into the tub.

Logan laughed at the transgenic's speed and enthusiasm.  He held Alec around the neck, amazed by the easy strength, and kissed him sweetly.  "Just don't expect to do it all the time," he said.  "I plan to have my legs more often, if we're going to be lovers." 

Alec liked the sound of that.  "Yeah, of course, but I do love that I can pick you up."  He settled Logan in the heated, frothy water before climbing in behind him.  It was a bit of a wiggle to slide into the water, but once he settled, Alec pulled Logan against him with a sigh.

Logan washed the mess off his chest and hand before settling back against Alec.  He sighed as the warm water eased the ache in his ass.  "You can pick up a lot heavier stuff than me," he said, turning his head to nip at Alec's mouth until he got a kiss.

"Well yeah, but it's still a leap of faith to trust someone else to carry you."  Alec knew that, but wasn't sure there were many he would trust.  Logan's faith honored him.

Logan nuzzled Alec's cheek.  "I don't have a transgenic's programmed need to be independent, either.  But yeah, it's a little hard to get used to being carried around like a rag doll."  He rested his forehead against Alec's.  "We should tell everyone about us at our holiday party."

Alec gaped at Logan, beaming over his shoulder.  "You want to tell people?"  He'd not expected that, not thought that Logan would want people, least of all Max, knowing.

Logan arched an eyebrow and tilted his head at Alec.  "Why wouldn't I want everyone to know?"

"I don't know.  Just hadn't given it much thought."  Alec grinned and wagged his eyebrows at Logan.  "After all, this has only been a reality for a couple of hours now."

"If it's going to be more than just fucking around," Logan said, voice quiet and serious, "then I want to tell people.  And I don't need to think about it.  But if you do..." 

"No!  I don't need to think.  I want that, Logan."  Alec tightened his arms around Logan's chest, stroking his hands over and around the slick skin.  "I never want you to think this is fucking around.  Forever."

Logan's eyes widened at the ‘forever,’ but he nodded and pressed his mouth against Alec's, seeking his tongue.  He squeezed Alec's arms to show he understood.  "All right.  I want to try for that, too.  Really be your mate."    

Alec growled, his grin splitting his face from ear to ear.  "Good, because I want you to be my mate."  He kissed Logan back, testing and tasting him while the water rose around them.  Finally pulling back, Alec leaned Logan forward so he could reach and turn the water off to prevent them from flooding the bathroom.  "Do you like the bubbles?"

"You're going to give me a complex with all the growling and biting," Logan said with a smile.  He settled back against Alec, letting the water rise to his upper chest.  "Yeah, this is nice.  My ass likes the warmth."

Barking out a short laugh, Alec grabbed a wash cloth that was hanging next to the tub and soaked it.  He dragged the cloth leisurely up and down Logan's chest, swirling it over his nipples and then low, down across his stomach.  "Can't help that you bring out the animal instinct in me.  Pack, mine... tasty."  Alec chuckled low and then nibbled at Logan's throat.

"Tasty?"  Logan asked, shivering at the combination of cloth and teeth.  He pushed against Alec's groin, wondering if his lover would be up for another round.

"Mmmmm, the salt on your skin... tasty."  Alec licked a stripe up Logan's throat and then nibbled at his jaw.  He rocked his hips against Logan's trying hard not to jostle the water too much.  

Logan sighed and let Alex touch him however he wanted. He knew it would be almost impossible to get aroused again so quickly, but felt deeply content and warm throughout. "Your hands are lovely, Alec."

"You like them? I like touching you." Alec squeezed the water out of the wash cloth and put it aside, before stroking his bare hands over Logan's chest again. He nibbled at Logan's throat as well.

Logan moaned and rolled his head around Alec's shoulder. He found the corner of Alec's ear and chewed lightly at the lobe, before licking a few times. "I like your flavor, too."

Alec grinned, tilting his head so Logan had greater access to him. "I'm glad. Works better that way."

Licking at the pulse point on Alec's neck, Logan chewed lightly at his neck. "Should I mark you, too? Or am I the sole receiver of marks?"

"Mmmmm, you can mark if you want." Alec tilted his head back, baring his throat to Logan.

Logan slid his mouth down the lovely stretch of neck, found a tendon and sunk his teeth in. He made sure to leave a mark, which would fade fast given Alec's immune system, but he thought Alec would appreciate the effort. 

Groaning under Logan's mouth, Alec felt his cock twitch and harden. He pressed into Logan's hips with his, closing his eyes to revel in the pleasures.

Logan grinned and pressed back against the erection. "Show me the back of your neck, Alec. I want to see the barcode."

"In the tub? We'll flood the bathroom," Alec laughed, but moved to comply.

Logan slid back in the tub to let Alec move into place. When faced with the back of Alec's neck, he trailed his fingers lightly over the barcode. "Is it sensitive?"

Alec shrugged. "Not really, I don't think. But I guess I don't know any different." 

Logan pressed a kiss to Alec's mouth and then to the barcode, sucking at the mark. "We could get it removed, if you wanted."

Shaking his head, Alec said, "No, it's a part of me... part of where I come from and who I am, even if it's not a part of who I want to be or where I want to go." He turned his head and smiled softly at Logan.

Logan nodded and smiled, kissing the mark again. "Yeah. I can respect that." He reached around Alec to stroke his cock, even as he sank teeth into the tattoo.

A sharp groan escaped, Alec's hips arching into Logan's touch. He'd not expected Logan to bite his tattoo, and it was now as sensitive as Logan had suggested. "Oh Christ," Alec breathed out.

Logan chuckled and mouthed the whole area. "Thought so." He tugged at Alec's erection, position awkward, but worthwhile for the access. "Want more?"

"God yeah, please Logan." Alec shuddered against him, head falling forward while his hips tried to arch into Logan's hand. He was torn as to which he wanted more.

Logan anchored one hand on Alec's shoulder, so he could actively attack the barcode, while the other stroked Alec's cock with growing familiarity.  He learned fast what pleased Alec most and combined sharp nips to his nape with hard tugs on the very head of his cock.  Unafraid of hurting his strong lover, Logan used much more force then he himself would enjoy.  

"Fuck," Alec groaned the words out, arching into Logan's hand, but leaving his back presented for Logan to bite.  The sharpness, the strength in Logan was heady, and Alec found himself responding fast and hard to the pleasure curling in his body.

"You do like that," Logan murmured, tightening his grip a little more.  He licked at the wound on Alec's neck, tasting blood, but knowing he was safe.  With a little growl of his own, he latched on tight, digging his teeth in deeper.

Alec arched against Logan, cock jerking as he came in the bath water.  He trembled and ached from the biting and the hard touch to his cock, but reveled in the feeling.  The intensity was almost too much and he whimpered, reaching down to Logan's hip and gripping tight.

Logan pressed a soft kiss to Alec's tattoo and released him before he got too sensitive. "Like that, Alec?" He stroked his stomach. "I keep wanting to call you nicknames."

"Yeah?" Alec arched and writhed against Logan's body. "Like what?"

"Silly things. Pet names." Logan chuckled and nibbled his ear. He turned back around, using only his arms and back. "Want to lean against you again."

Alec smiled and leaned his head against Logan's before turning to kiss him. Taking his time, Alec climbed out of the tub and leaned Logan forward so he could slide back into the water behind him. "That feel better? Tell me what names?"

Logan nibbled Alec's jaw and down to his pulse point. "Feels lovely. You want a pet name?"

"Maybe," Alec groaned and blushed. "What kind of names?"

"Kitten. Baby. Sexy. Dirty boy. Pooky-wooky." Logan smirked and nipped Alec's lower lip. "See. Silly." He kissed Alec, wrapping an arm around the back of his neck.

Laughing, Alec leaned into the kisses and returned them with equal passion. "Yeah. I kinda like sexy and dirty boy." He waggled his eyebrows, stroking both hands up and down Logan's chest.

"Not kitten?" Logan asked with a chuckle. "Dirty boy. I like that. I can get into calling you that... in private. My dirty boy."

"Kitten? I don't know that I'm a kitten." Alec laughed and nuzzled Logan's ear. "But I can be your dirty boy... anytime you want."

"A tiger maybe. My fierce tiger. My beautiful tiger." Logan tangled his fingers in Alec's hair and stroked, deep massage into the scalp.

Alec purred for Logan, rumbled the sound through his chest, and closed his eyes. He loved the way Logan touched him. "Anything you want, Logan."

Logan laughed and chewed on Alec's lower lip. "Dirty tiger," he teased. "And all mine."

"Logan's dirty tiger." Alec growled low while Logan nibbled at him. His eyes sparked with desire and need.

"Dirty tiger," Logan whispered. "Mine." He noticed the desire in Alec's eyes and chuckled. "You want more already?"

Shaking his head slowly, Alec smiled wryly. "I have a lightning recovery time. Something I've never understood in our genetic composition." He shifted slightly, curling his hand behind Logan's head to hold him close for a kiss.

"Well, I could suck you for awhile, if you want," Logan said, relaxing into Alec. He glanced at the faucet and then at Alec. "More hot water?"

"Just more hot water, Logan." Alec sat them up, leaned Logan forward so he could turn the hot water on again. "I'm more than content to relax here with you."

"Yeah, I know." Logan curled up against Alec and stroked his side slowly and gently. "I'm willing to just sit here until I turn into a prune."

Alec laughed and leaned them back against the edge of the tub. "We'll just prune together, then."

"Telling Max is going to be the hard part," Logan mused. "She'll blow a few fuses." He sighed. "She wasn't happy when I let you move in. Convinced you'd take advantage."

Grumbling, Alec nuzzled Logan. "She can kiss my ass, Logan. You're mine now -you agreed- so I don't care what she thinks." He stroked his fingers over the lighter bruise he left on Logan's throat.

"Hey," Logan said, pushing against the fingers, "I'm with you, don't worry about that, Alec. I'm more afraid of her trying to kick your ass. Pretty much ruins Christmas."

"Then we don't invite her." Alec nuzzled at Logan until he turned his head for another kiss. "I guess we can always tell her about us first, give her a chance to cool off before the party."

"Alec," Logan chided softly. "Of course we invite her. She's our friend, even if she can be as much of a pain in the ass as you are." 

"Then let's tell her first." Alec turned so Logan could see his eyes. "I don't want anything to ruin this Christmas."

Logan considered and then nodded.  "Want to tell her as a couple or do you want me to do it?"   He teased a nipple gently between two fingers.

"We'll do it together.  That way she can take a few shots at me if she really wants and get it out of her system."  Alec wasn't looking forward to that since Max was rather good at hitting him where it hurt most, but he'd accept that, if it meant she'd accept that he was with Logan.

"I don't want her hitting you," Logan said, pressing a kiss to Alec's cheek and nuzzling close.  "She doesn't have the right.  You've done nothing wrong."

Alec laughed.  "Hasn't stopped her from hitting me before, if she thinks I'm being stupid or might be doing something wrong."  He closed his eyes on a soft purr while Logan nuzzled him.  The easy affection Alec craved without knowing it was something he wanted and needed.

"You actually purr," Logan said in wonder, kissing his nose.  "Do it again."  He put his ear near Alec's voice box to listen to the rumble, stroking his chest lightly.

Complying, Alec smiled and purred in satisfaction and contentment.  The way that Logan touched him aroused a host of feelings in him that he'd never experienced before- home, comfort, care, acceptance and love.

Logan smiled happily at the noise, continuing to stroke Alec's bare skin.  "I know it doesn't stop her from hitting you when she gets angry," he said, taking up their previous conversation.  "It's a character flaw I wish she would work on."  He sighed and stretched in Alec's arms. 

"You can't win them all, right?  So long as she accepts that we belong with each other, I don't much care about the rest."  Alec smiled and nudged at Logan's ear, flicking his tongue out to trace the delicate skin.  

"I care that she takes pleasure in hitting you.  That's something we got you out of Manticore to stop."  Logan sighed and tilted his head for Alec.  "Time to change topics.  We need to get provisions for the holiday party and get out the invites."

"You make a list, and I will supply everything."  It was the least that Alec could do.  He was able to get things most people couldn't with far less risk in doing so, as well.  "I want to make this the best holiday, Logan."

Logan chuckled and placed a series of sucking kisses under Alec's jawline and chin.  "You don't have to do everything, Alec.  We should do this together.  I'm going to make an appointment about my legs tomorrow, so I can be up and about for a few days without the braces."

Alec smiled at Logan.  "I don't want you to be at risk, Logan. But I'd love to have you up and about for a bit with me."

"And I want you at risk?" Logan demanded, sitting up straight and looking into Alec's eyes.  He pulled himself close and kissed Alec passionately, one arm around his back and the other fisted in his hair.  "Scares me every time you go out, knowing someone could spot that barcode."

Passion mixed with Logan's desperation, and Alec drank it in.  "The risk is far less for me, in terms of getting caught, Logan.  Most people can't even think of catching me, never mind holding me if they did."  Alec leaned in for a soft kiss to follow his reassurances.  "Don't forget, people are getting the barcodes now as tattoos - crazy fuckers that they are."

Logan laughed softly and nodded.  "It's a pretty stupid thing to do, considering the consequences for getting caught with one."  He stroked the code on Alec's neck.  "But I can't forget how close you came to being a splatter on a wall, too.  That bomb in your neck."  He kissed Alec again, gentler this time.  "I'm glad for the trade Max made that night.  So damn glad."

"Yeah? I mean, you would have had a life with her, if she hadn’t made that trade."   Alec's eyes drifted down, and he shrugged his shoulders.  "Things could have been normal for you."

Logan tilted up Alec's chin and pressed their mouths together for a long, sweet kiss.  "Hey.  What about a relationship with Max would be normal?"  He smiled at Alec, wanting to see his smile in return.  "Besides, I'm more than happy with what I've got right here and now.  Ok?"

"Yeah, okay."  Alec smiled back, brilliant and wide.   
~~~~~~~

Logan stood next to the Christmas tree, watching everyone mingle and laugh and eat.  He felt warm in a way that had been missing for a long time.  This was what the holidays were supposed to be about- family and friends.  And this year, he had both in abundance.  His eyes searched for Alec in the crowd.

Alec felt someone's gaze, so he smiled at Original Cindy and looked up to find Logan staring at him.  He smiled, bright and yet, a bit shy.  They hadn't made the announcement, but that hadn't stopped Max from glowering at him every time they came within five feet of each other.  Alec spent much of the party steering clear since he didn't want his good mood affected.

Logan crooked his finger at Alec, beckoning him to stand by the tree.  He wanted his lover near him.  The shy tinge to Alec's smile made Logan grin, so wide he knew he must look stupid and addled.

Alec excused himself from Original Cindy and moved to Logan.  He wanted to reach out and haul his lover close, but was waiting until their announcement, so they didn't catch anyone by surprise.  "Hey," he murmured softly.

Logan leaned in and kissed Alec lightly. "Are you ready to tell everyone?" He caressed Alec's cheek, touch gentle and sensual.

Alec shivered under Logan's touch. He beamed and tilted his head into the touch. "If you are."

Logan turned to their friends and called, "I have an announcement to make everyone. Please." He waited until all eyes were on them and grinned at their friends. "We- Alec and I- wanted you to know, on this Christmas eve, that we're a couple. Like dating." There was a mixture of stunned silence, a few cheers and Max's continued glare. Logan glanced at Alec. "Well, none of them are trying to kill us."

Watching the stunned expressions, Alec laughed and said to everyone, "I can't tell if you don't believe him or if you don't like it, but Logan's telling the truth. We're together now." Alec slid his arm around Logan’s waist and turned back to the rest of the crowd.

Original Cindy looked at them and then at Max and then back to them, "I'm guessing you told her first, huh?"

Logan chuckled and smiled softly at Max. "We didn't want to have her first reaction come at the party."

Alec smiled at Logan before looking back at everyone. "We thought it only fair." He stroked his fingers over the side of Logan's stomach before squeezing him tight.

Joshua rumbled forward and grabbed both men in a tight hug. "Alec and Logan mate!"

Logan gasped for breath and pushed at Joshua's stomach. "Not if you keep squeezing me," he said.

Laughing, Alec thumped Joshua on the back and gently pulled Logan out of his arms. "Thank you for being happy, Joshua." 

Logan wrapped his arms around Alec and smiled at Joshua. "Yeah, thank you, Joshua." He pressed a kiss to Alec's temple. "Mate."

Alec shivered at the word, hot over the side of his face. "Mine," he murmured back quietly, purring softly. Looking back at their friends, Alec was relieved to see there were more smiles than frowns.

Logan stroked through Alec's hair, trying to encourage more purring. "And in more good news," he said, "dinner is almost ready." That brought a chorus of cheers.

Perfectly willing to give Logan what he wanted, Alec purred low and and quiet. It was meant for Logan's ears alone, and he smiled at his lover before brushing his lips over Logan's jaw. Alec pulled away and slid his hand down Logan's arm. "I'll check on the meal, Logan."

"I'm going with you," Logan said, wary of Max's glare and Joshua's exuberance. The big man-dog stood nearby, beaming at them and making approving noises. He pressed close to his lover, kissing the tip of his nose.

"Coward," Alec murmured quietly, before linking their fingers and tugging Logan into the kitchen behind him. Pinning Logan to the counter, Alec leaned in and pressed his lips to his lover's.

Logan tightened his arms around Alec and kissed him sweetly, nibbling on his lower lip.  "You want me crushed to death by Joshua, is that it?" he asked, panting lightly as they parted.

Alec shook his head. "I thought you could run interference with Max. She still looks like she wants to turn my guts inside out." He lowered his lashes and looked up at Logan through them. "I can't decide if she's more pissed that she lost you or that I got you."

"I think it's a pretty even mix of the two," Logan said, stroking Alec's side lightly. "We should get the ham out. And finish the sweet potatoes. The green beans should be just about crisp, too." He broke reluctantly away from Alec, enjoying the use of his legs. He teasingly shook his ass at Alec. 

Groaning, Alec closed his eyes and counted to ten before moving to help his lover. Not that Logan wasn't tempting at all times, but on his feet, he made it his mission to drive Alec insane with lust. "I'll finish the sweet potatoes, if you get the ham out."

Logan put on oven mitts and carefully removed the ham, setting it on top of the oven. "How did you ever get such a lovely piece of meat? Or should I even ask?" He transfered it carefully to the cutting board.

"Plausible deniability, Logan." Alec refused to tell Logan how or where he got the things he did. The less his lover knew about some of the less legal things he did, the better. "Everyone will like it, and that's what matters." He leaned over and pursed his lips for a kiss.

Logan snickered at the puckered lips and gave Alec a wet smooch. "Yes, I think so, too. Now, do the potatoes, while I cut the ham."

Alec grinned and then puckered his lips again, a pleading look in his eyes.

Logan chuckled, wrapped a hand around the back of Alec's head and kissed him for real this time- long and lingering. "Goof," he whispered. "You love being kissed." 

"Mmmmm, yeah, I do." Alec licked his lips and went back to the potatoes, humming a Christmas carol under his breath. He shot Logan heated looks every so often, but behaved himself while they finished getting the dinner ready.

"Are you humming Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer?" Logan asked, amused. He and Alec had watched a series of Christmas specials until the wee hours the night before.

Flushing, Alec nodded and hummed louder. He'd loved the shows, complaining loudly when Logan had declared it bedtime. Of course, Alec forgot all about the shows once he'd gotten Logan into bed. "I hope everyone's really okay with us, Logan. I don't want this to be hard for you."

Logan moved to nip Alec's nose and smiled. "Of course you do," he said with a wink.

Flustered, Alec sputtered at Logan and then playfully batted his arm. "Stop that. Not while we have guests." Of course, the mere thought of being hard for Logan, combined with being near him, had Alec already half-hard.

"You're stopping me from sexing on you?" Logan teased and winked. He began slicing the ham and piling it on a platter to serve. 

"Logan!" Alec looked up quickly, glad to see that no one had wandered into the kitchen. "We just told them... gotta get them adjusted before you say shit like that."

Logan laughed and moved to press against Alec, thrusting lightly against his ass.  "They can get used to it fast, Alec.  I'm yours."

Growling low, Alec turned his head to nip Logan's ear.  "Damn right you are."  He purred then, nuzzling his lover before turning back to the potatoes.  "Still, they're more Max's friends than mine, and I don't want you shunned because of me."

"They'll get over it.  They've known Max and I weren't together for months.  Of course, you played your part in that."  Logan gave Alec a mock glare, before working on the green beans.  "Still, they've been encouraging both of us to move on.  And I have."

"Yeah, but I doubt a single one of them would have picked me for you to move on to."  Alec rolled his shoulders, biting his lower lip, before sliding the potatoes back in the oven for the final browning.  He hated that he felt insecure with Logan in the face of so many people.  Vulnerability wasn't something he allowed himself.

Logan heard the insecurity and instantly went over to Alec's side, sliding his arm around his waist.  He pressed soft kisses to the side of his face, finally bending to find his mouth.  After kissing for a long moment, he whispered, "I've made my choice, Alec, no matter what comes.  You want me, too, and that's all that matters."

Alec returned the kisses, his arms wrapping tight around Logan in confirmation.  "Yeah," he whispered against Logan's lips.  "That's all that matters."  He pressed in for another kiss and then pulled away with a faint blush at the sound of someone clearing her throat.  Looking over Logan's shoulder, he smiled at Original Cindy.  "Hey, dinner's almost up."

"And so is dessert," Logan said with a heated look for Alec.  He tipped him a wink and then went back to spooning out the green beans to serve.  "If you could get everyone seated, that would be great," he said to Original Cindy.

Original Cindy looked at the two of them, watching the interplay with a smile on her face, and nodded.  "Yeah, I can do that."  She turned to leave and then looked back.  "You two take care of each other," she said before disappearing from view.  Alec watched her leave, stared at the spot where she'd been before turning to look at Logan, mouth agape.  "Yeah, um... so, I guess we've got her approval."  He grinned and leaned in to kiss Logan's cheek before pulling the sweet potatoes back out of the oven and carrying it to the dining room table.

"I think she wants Max for herself," Logan said with a grin.  He followed after Alec with the ham, which was met by a roar of approval.  "More to come!"

Alec chuckled, both at Logan's quip and the guest’s response.  He put the casserole down and turned back to the kitchen.  A few trips later, Alec started getting more drinks for people before he settled into his seat next to Logan's and across from Joshua.  Max had, apparently, decided to sit as far away as she could get and still be at the table.

Logan took his place at the head and lifted his glass of wine.  "Before we being, a Christmas wish toast 

'May you never forget   
What is worth remembering   
Or remember   
What is best forgotten.   
May peace and plenty be the first   
To lift the latch to your door,    
And happiness be guided to your home.'    
Merry Christmas to you all!" 

Smiling at his lover, Alec watched him closely and clinked their glasses first before turning to toast the rest of their friends.  He sipped from his glass and then grabbed the bowl of green beans, handing it to Original Cindy on his right to get the food started around the table.

Logan sat down and began to pass the food around. He served himself and helped Joshua get enough ham, without taking the whole thing. He made sure the food kept going, taking everything last. With one foot, he rubbed gently at Alec's leg, trailing up to his thigh.

Alec looked sharply at Logan and jostled his leg under the table to dislodge Logan's foot. He dug into his ham, chewing it and trying to concentrate on the conversation around him while ignoring Logan's attempt to rouse him. Alec wasn't all that successful.

Logan winked at Alec and lowered his foot, but not before pushing once against the bugle of Alec’s cock. He turned to talk with Joshua, voice low and soothing. Occasionally, he darted a look over his shoulder at Alec, just to keep the fires banked. 

Oh, his lover was good at what he did, no question, but Alec was no shrinking virgin. He caught Logan's eyes on one glance and let everything he was feeling show. He telegraphed that he'd been half hard for most of dinner, that he wanted to toss Logan on the bed and finish what his lover started. In a blink, it was over, and he turned to smile at Original Cindy's comment about the ham.

Playing with Alec was fun. Logan made sure not to telegraph their flirting too broadly, though he felt Max's sharp eye upon him. He figured he needed to pull her aside and talk later. He sent a smile down her way.

Alec nodded at Original Cindy before turning to catch the tail end of Joshua's question. He smiled at his friend and nodded. Since he'd moved in with Logan he hadn't seen Joshua with the frequency they were used to. He needed to make plans and get out a bit more... of course, his preoccupation with Logan could be forgiven by everyone, except Max. "Logan, do you want more wine?" he asked, standing up from the table to get the bottle from the kitchen.

"Want me to go with you?" Logan asked, raising both eyebrows. 

"If you want. We can get wine for the whole table." Because it would take the both of them to open and carry two bottles of wine. Alec smiled at Logan and then asked if anyone wanted anything besides more wine.

Logan got up, collecting the empty wine bottles and heading for the kitchen. He put an extra spring in his rejuvenated step, knowing Alec would be close behind.

Alec followed Logan after grabbing Joshua's glass and promising him more milk. He escaped through the door of the kitchen and almost collapsed against the counter. "I think she's trying to melt me with her brain."

Logan laughed and put the empties in the sink, before grabbing two more full bottles. "Wouldn't be hard to do."

"Hey!" Alec cornered Logan against the counter and slid his fingers lightly over Logan's ticklish spots. "Not allowed, Logan... you're supposed to be on my side." He leaned up for a kiss.

Logan stifled a yelp and set the bottles down before he dropped them. Wrapping his arms around Alec's slim waist, he said, "I am on your side, Alec, my Alec. I just find it amusing that you're still so rattled by Max."

Alec shook his head. "She got here first... and, well, I wouldn't be here without her." He felt oddly beholden to her, but at the same time, he wanted Logan more than anything else, ever.

Logan kissed Alec gently. "Hey, it didn't work out with Max and I, well before this. She knows that. She'll come around." He rubbed Alec's back soothingly. "Just gotta give her time and space."

As far as Alec was concerned, Max could have all of the space and time she needed. So long as she stopped trying to melt him with her brain. Alec wasn’t giving Logan up, not ever. He pressed up and kissed Logan solidly on the lips.

Logan trailed his fingers through Alec's hair and then traced his nape, rubbing the barcode.  "After the guests have gone, I might be persuaded to let you open the gifts Santa left for you."

"Yeah?" Alec purred, arching his neck into Logan's touch.  "I'll just have to be a good little boy...and that means we need to get this wine back to our guests."

"I thought you were my dirty boy," Logan teased, kissing Alec gently.  He lingered over the kiss, before pulling away reluctantly to gather the bottles and head back for the table.

Alec braced his hands on the counter and swore softly.  His cock was harder than before, and he took several deep breaths to cool himself down.  Just being near Logan was enough to set him off.  "You do not play fair."

"If I'm going to keep up with you, I need to be endlessly inventive," Logan said cheerfully, before disappearing back in with their guests.

Taking a few moments to breathe and get his erection under control, Alec rolled his shoulders and then grabbed Joshua's milk and a third bottle of wine.  He was going to need it if Logan persisted in teasing him all night.  When Max narrowed her eyes at him, he stuck his tongue out and then settled next to Logan with a smile.

Logan rolled his eyes at both the X5s, before settling an arm over Alec's shoulders.  He pressed a soft kiss to his ear and whispered, "Be good." 

"I'll be good when she stops treating me like an outsider in our home."  Alec leaned into the embrace and then looked at Logan, hoping his lover would understand why he was so tense.  Max knew this as Logan's place and was against his moving in, but it was now his home, as well, and she was being rude and disrespectful.

Logan stroked Alec's chest and said, "Time, Alec. Give her time. And until then, you have to try to act better than she does." 

Huffing, Alec nodded and kissed Logan softly on the cheek before going back to his meal. He understood what Logan meant, even got where he was coming from, but the fact that Max was being rude to him in his house burned. Alec revolved to ignore her for the remainder of the night.

Logan slid his hand on to Alec's leg and squeezed gently. He left the hand there, even after he turned to speak some more to Joshua. Occasionally, he tightened his hand or rubbed up and down. He wanted Alec to always know he was there and thinking of him.

The touch settled Alec more than he realized. Warm and comforting, Logan's hand demanded that Alec dedicate thought to his lover at all times. 

As the meal wound down, Logan turned toward Alec and said, "Want to bring out the dessert with me?"

"Of course. Should we start some coffee?" Alec smiled at everyone, pushing back from his seat and starting to grab empty plates to take with him into the kitchen.

Logan helped collect plates, waving off offers to assist them. He carried the dishes to the kitchen and gently set them on the sink. "The chocolate mousse is in the fridge. We have fresh whipped cream to make."

"I'll get the cream." Alec smiled at Logan when he set his stack of plates on the counter. 

Logan took out a whip to let Alec hand whip the cream. "For a normal human, whipping cream is a difficult task. It takes a lot of time." He held out the implement to Alec. "It ought to be easy for you." He grabbed the sugar to add to the whipped cream. 

Alec laughed and started to whip the cream, trusting that Logan would add in the sugar as needed. He could see how it would be difficult for some, but it was actually a pleasant task for him, one that made Alec feel like he belonged in this unit they were making.

Logan laughed at how easily Alec made the whipped cream. He tossed in sugar quickly to keep up with Alec's motions. "You having fun?"

Nodding, Alec leaned over and pressed a light kiss to Logan's nose, whipping the cream just a bit longer. He looked down at it and raised his eyebrow at Logan. "Almost there?"

"Yeah, I think you beat it into submission." Logan spooned the cream on top of the mousse and then arranged it artfully. "There, done. Looks almost too good to eat." 

Alec snorted. "Not for that crowd out there." Sliding his finger along the rim of the bowl, Alec wiped the cream onto his tongue with a groan. 

Logan laughed and gestured to the bowl. "Should I, uh, leave you two alone?"

Scooping up another fingerful of cream, Alec held it to Logan's mouth. "I dare you not to make the same sounds, Logan." Alec's eyes flashed heat at his lover.

Logan arched an eyebrow behind his glasses. "You really want me to suck that off your finger and not make porn noises? You wouldn't be offended or anything?"

Alec merely arched his eyebrow again, smiling at Logan.

Logan snorted and took Alec's finger. He licked the cream off and then pushed forward to kiss Alec, sharing the cream. He moaned loud and long throughout.

Sliding closer, Alec wrapped his arms around Logan and moaned back. He pressed his body to his lover's, before pulling his head back and dropping it to rest on Logan's shoulder. "Yeah... like that. We need to get the dessert on the table. Right?"

"Technically," Logan said, holding Alec tightly. "But they can wait a few more minutes. This definitely takes precedence."  
~~~~~~~

On Christmas morning, Logan woke up before Alec for once.  He kissed his transgenic lover gently and climbed out of bed to pull on some clothes, turn on the heat and head to the kitchen. He wondered how long it would take before Alec followed him, eager to open his gifts, just like any excited kid.

Alec stretched under the covers, rolling to the side and groping for Logan.  He frowned when he came up with emptiness, but it didn't last long.  The warmth of the sheets meant that his lover had slipped out of a bed a short time before.  Smiling, Alec pushed back the covers, climbed out of bed and stretched every muscle.  He ran through a short burst of exercises, a morning routine so ingrained that he couldn't start his day without it.  Shortly after, he padded to the kitchen in search of Logan.

Logan poured batter into the waffle iron and greeted Alec with a cheerful, "Merry Christmas, Alec.  Sleep well?"

Humming, Alec padded over to Logan.  He propped his chin on his lover's shoulder and watched him preparing the waffles.  "Always sleep sound with you."  It wasn't true when Alec was alone, but with Logan, he slept deep and usually through the night.

Logan turned his head to kiss Alec's soft mouth, tongue flicking out in greeting.  "Hello."  He closed the waffle iron and set it to cook and then stretched his arms backward to wrap around Alec.

This time Alec purred and nuzzled into Logan.  He sighed and then wiggled out of Logan's arms and turned Logan to plaster himself against his lover.  "Hmmm, Merry Christmas, Logan."

Logan stroked Alec's hair and kissed him a few lazy times until the timer went off.  "Want some strawberries and whipped cream on your waffle, dirty boy?"

Chuckling at the endearment, Alec pulled back at the timer and nodded his head.  "Yeah, can I use you as my plate?"  He waggled his eyebrows and leered at Logan, his eyes flashing heat and love.

Logan laughed and pulled Alec close for another long kiss.  He swept his hands over a strong back and cupped the base of his head.  "Later.  I promise.  For now, a regular plate.  And then you can open your gifts." 

"Oh okay."  Alec huffed in pretend resignation before smiling again at Logan. 

Logan rolled his eyes and set the waffle on Alec's plate.  "Strawberries and whipped cream are in the fridge, brat."  He began to pour his own waffle batter into the iron, 

Alec loved that he could play with Logan and flushed a mixture of pleasure and pride when Logan called him brat.  It was a comfort for to know that Logan loved him regardless of his behavior.  He went to the fridge, pulled out the strawberries and whipped cream, put them on the counter and then spooned some of each on his waffle. 

Logan watched Alec shovel whipped cream and strawberries on his waffle and marveled at how much he cared for the younger man.  The feeling acted insidiously, creeping through him the longer he knew Alec.  By the time he offered Alec a home, he knew he liked him, but not how much.  Smiling fondly, he left the iron for a moment to press a kiss to Alec's cheek. 

Startling slightly, Alec turned a bright smile on Logan and then brushed his lips across his lover's.  "Hmmmm, you taste better than the whipped cream."  He curled one hand around Logan's neck and tugged him in again. 

Logan laughed into the kiss, threading his fingers into the curling hairs at the back of Alec's nape and tugging them lightly.  He returned the kiss with affection, enjoying the freedom to just be with Alec.  When the timer rang, he jumped in surprise and then laughed again.  "You make me forget everything else." 

"Same here, Logan."  Alec pulled back and grabbed his plate, dug two forks out of the drawer before setting in at the table.  He cut a bite off his waffle and hummed with pleasure as the flavors exploded in his mouth. 

Logan served himself, taking a bit less whipped cream, since Alec worked it off much easier than he did.  He sat down across from his lover and tangled their legs.  "Last night went very well.  Everyone was a bit surprised by our announcement, but everyone seems to accept it and wish us well." 

"Yeah, 'cept Max."  Not that Alec cared, not really.  "I was glad that they seemed happy for us because you’re important to me." 

Logan nudged Alec with a knee.  "You're important to me, too.  And to them, too.  Max just needs to get over her suspicions.  She doesn't think so badly of you as she would like you to believe." 

Alec shrugged.  There was little Logan could say that would convince him that Max wouldn't like to see him wiped from existence.  He knew she'd given up a lot for him, but that was a part of who she was and how she operated, nothing to do with him.  Smiling up at Logan, Alec nudged him back and swallowed his bite.  "So long as you love me... then I’ll be happy."  

"Then you're going to be happy for a very long time, Alec," Logan assured him.  "And even happier when you finish your breakfast and open your gifts." 

Laughing, Alec shoveled another bite in his mouth, trying to move through breakfast quickly so they could go open the gifts.  His first true Christmas was, in truth, slightly overwhelming.  "You have a couple of things under the tree, too." 

"Thought I might," Logan said with a slight smirk.  "Knew my Alec wouldn't let me go ungifted."  He ate his waffle at a more leisurely pace, knowing he would never finish. 

Alec polished off the last bite and then sat back with a slight groan.  He rubbed his hand over his belly and nudged Logan's leg with his.  "Of course I wouldn't." 

Logan pushed his waffle toward Alec.  "Want any of mine?  It's a bit huge for me." 

"Nah, if I keep eating like this, I'll grow a belly."  Alec ran his fingers over his stomach and then grinned at Logan.  Alec was a likely to develop a belly as he was a second head.   

"Yeah, and probably lose your sexual appetite, too," Logan said.  "Have to be careful about those kinds of things."  He stood up, grabbing both their plates to carry to the sink.   

Chuckling again, Alec pushed back from the table and followed Logan to the sink, trapping him there with his hands braced on the edge of the counter.  He nibbled from the edge of one shoulder, up Logan's neck and then back down to the edge of the other shoulder before biting down lightly.  "Something tells me that will never be an issue with you." 

Logan braced himself on the sink and shivered through Alec's ministrations, making little noises of pleasure.  "Alec."  He turned his head to find Alec's mouth and kiss him soundly.  "You drive me crazy." 

Alec pressed into the kiss and then pulled back, panting heavily.  "Same here, Logan.  God, there are times I just want to throw you down and take all the time in the world to touch and taste you." 

"You can do that.  Well, maybe not all the time in the world.  Even you won't live forever."  Logan turned around carefully to wrap his arms around Alec, one hand tracing the mark on his nape.  He nuzzled Alec's cheek and then kissed him again.   

“True, but I can spend a lot of time on you, Logan."  Alec wrapped Logan into his arms for the kiss.  Finally he pulled back with a groan.  "We should go to the tree before I take you back to bed and ruin Christmas morning." 

"How exactly would that be ruining it?" Logan asked with a twinkle in his eyes.  "You're the best present I've ever gotten, even if you arrived a little early to be a Christmas gift." 

Alec flushed bright red, his eyes skating away and then focusing back on Logan with determination.  "Really?" 

Logan held Alec's gaze without waver.  "Really.  Never doubt it.  Now, I think there are some gifts under the tree for you." 

"Let's go open them, then."  Alec grabbed Logan's hand and tugged him along to the living room and their Christmas tree.  He smiled hugely at the little tree, brightly decorated and waiting for them.   

Logan followed obediently, not wanting to disappoint his lover.  He noticed the sappy smile for their tree and knew he wore one of his own.  "It's a perfect tree, Alec."  

"You think so?  I mean, it's ours, so of course it is, but I noticed the other day that most others were bigger, fuller."  Alec shrugged and sat on the floor in front of their couch, staring at the blinking lights on the tree. 

Logan sat by him and pressed close to his side.  "Don't care.  You wanted it.  You brought it home for us.  It means more than some huge, glossy tree picked out in a lot."  

"I'm glad you like it, too.  It's just perfect for us."  Alec snuggled into Logan's side.  Of course, when he'd brought it home, he'd never imagined that he'd ever be with Logan.  Not in a million years. 

Logan slid his arm around Alec and held him close.  "Ok, now we're acting mushy."  He pressed a quick peck to Alec's cheek.  Reaching forward, he grabbed a small parcel and handed it to Alec.  "This little one first." 

Alec tore into the small package, not careful of the wrapping, since he wanted to see what Logan got him.  He grinned at the sight of the chocolate.  Opening the package, he lifted them to his nose and breathed in the heady scent of truly gourmet truffles.  "God, Logan."  Alec paused for another sniff.  "These smell so good." 

"And hard to get nowadays, so don't stuff them all down like the five-year old you sometimes imitate," Logan said, but his grin made the words lose any real sting.  Alec could pour them down like water if he really wanted. 

"Of course not."  Alec sniffed them again, then put the lid back on before setting them on the table and carefully away from his own roving hands.  He leaned into Logan.  "Here's your first thank you."  Taking Logan's face in his hands, Alec held him still and kissed him long and hard. 

Logan breathed short and fast when Alec released him and pointed to another package.  "Open that one next." 

"Another one?"  Alec took the package carefully and paid a bit more attention to the unwrapping.  He looked up at Logan.  "You know you didn't have to get me anything, right?" 

"Sure, I know that.  But it's fun to get you things."  Logan smiled at Alec and gestured for him to go on. 

Tearing open the rest of the package, Alec pulled out a gorgeous leather jacket.  He held it up and then dissatisfied with the view he had of it, got to his feet and opened it up.  He slid into it immediately, purring softly when it settled over his body in a perfect fit.  "It's awesome.  Where did you find such a jacket?" 

Logan leaned back on his elbows and grinned up at Alec.  "I'm not Eyes Only for nothing, you know.  My sources are everywhere and into everything."  He tilted his head back invitingly.  "So, you like it then?"  

Alec turned in the jacket, eye flashing thanks, love and heat.  He nodded, purring softly as he dropped himself into Logan's lap.  "Like is a poor substitute for how much I love this jacket, Logan." 

Logan let out a soft ‘oof' and sat up to kiss Alec.  "Good."  He stroked Alec's hair in the way he liked, enjoying the rumbling purrs.  "You look sexy in it.  The king of heartbreakers." 

Shaking his head, Alec disagreed.  "No more.  Yours is the only heart that I am interested in, and it will stay whole."  He grinned and kissed Logan again.  "I have a present for you."  Alec leaned back, trying his best to stay in Logan's lap, and then handed Logan a small box. 

Logan took the box and examined it with great speculation, before very carefully removing the paper and opening the lid.  "Oh."  He pulled out a tiny, ancient ornament of faded blue, admiring the delicate sphere.  "Where did you find them, Alec?" 

"There is a little shop in town, full of old fashioned German items,"  Alec smiled bashfully.  "I saw this after you told me about your relatives and thought we could add an old piece that is new to us to the collection." 

"It's perfect," Logan said.  He set it down gently.  "Our first ornament.  We'll find a place on the tree together."  He kissed Alec again, putting both hands on his slim hips to keep him anchored in Logan's lap. 

Nodding, Alec wriggled on Logan's lap and then grinned.  "Thank you for a beautiful Christmas, Logan." 

Logan pointed to another smaller package under the tree.  "It’s not over yet, Alec. That one next, if you can get it without leaving my lap." 

"More?"  Alec blinked at Logan and then smiled broadly.  He twisted on Logan's lap and stretched as much as possible to grab the box and tug it in close.  Panting on Logan's lap, Alec viewed the slim box with bright eyes.  He tore into the package and pulled out leather gloves with flames on the fingers, which Alec slid right onto his hands. 

"Perfect match with your jacket," Logan said with satisfaction.  He gripped the front of the armored jacket and pulled Alec into a kiss.  "Have any guess what your last gift could be?" he asked, gesturing to the tiniest box of all. 

Alec's brain raced with ideas related to the motorcycle jacket and gloves and shook his head.  "I have another one for you, too, Logan."  Rather shyly, Alec squirmed off Logan's lap and goes to the tree, pulling out an envelope. 

Logan took the envelope, charmed by Alec's shy demeanor. He carefully opened the envelope and pulled out a series of drawings... of himself.  He thumbed through them, smile growing.  "You did these?" 

Nodding, Alec curled into Logan's side, watching him thumb through the depictions of how he saw his lover.

Logan ran a finger gently over a sketch of his face, which revealed Alec's love in every line. He turned to press his mouth to Alec's cheek and lips. "Nothing I can give you will ever match these, Alec. Nobody has done something so thoughtful for me before."

"It's not about better." Alec kissed Logan's cheek. "It's about what we feel."

"And that's all over your drawings," Logan said, leaning forward to kiss the Alec. He slid his hands into Alec's hair and stroked slowly and deeply.

Alec purred under the touches, the sound resonating through the both of them. "Hmmmm, I'll have to make more for you sometime. Show you everything I see in you."

"I'd love a drawing of us both that we can frame and hang on the wall." Logan began to massage Alec's scalp and then down his neck to the nape, working his muscles.

Shivering, Alec purred low and deep. He arched against Logan's side, head falling forward. "I wish I could draw us both. Maybe we could find someone to commission it."

"You can't draw yourself, Alec?" Logan ran a fingertip over each symbol on Alec's nape. "We'll find someone then. Do you want to open your last gift, Alec?"

"No, I've never been able to depict myself on paper." Alce curled into Logan. "Yes, please."

Logan reached out for the small box and handed it to Alec. "It's not enough for you, but I hope you like it."

"I'm sure it's more than enough for me, Logan." Alec pull off the paper and slowly opened the box. He saw what appeared to be a pass inside. Lifting, he examined it and turned wide eyes to Logan. "An all access pass to Seattle?"

"To go with the other part," Logan said with a little grin. He waited for Alec to read the card.

Alec blinked at Logan. _The other part._ He immediately looked back into the box and pulled out another card. It read 'Kawasaki 900 Vulcan Classic LT 1992'. Alec blinked again, looked Logan then back at the card before looking at Logan again. "A motorcycle? Really?"

Logan grinned at the disbelief and touched Alec's cheek, leaning forward to kiss him. "It's hidden in a nearby garage. Want to check it out?"

"Yeah, but not until I thank you properly." Alec put the items carefully to the side and then climbed back into Logan's lap. He settled over Logan's thighs and took his face in his hands. "I love you," Alec murmured before taking Logan's mouth with his and kissing him tenderly.

Logan cupped Alec's skull and kissed back, long and sweet. "I love you, too," he muttered into Alec's mouth. "So much, Alec."


End file.
